


Picnic

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Gen, Summer Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer Sisters are fed up with Danny's moping.<br/>Creampuff Week Day Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

“Danny!” fists pound on the TA’s door, accompanied by a voice, “As much as I like 1989, this is the fifth time today you’ve played it. Stop moping.”

Then they opened the door, a swarm of Summer Sisters flooded in. Danny lay in bed with her laptop on her chest, music blaring from the metallic-sounding speakers. She jumped, surprise etched on her features.

“Intervention!” they called and in practised motions clapped her laptop shut and moved it away. She knew what was coming, having been on the giving end of this particular tradition before. Three sisters - Kay, the President and the other two VPs, Dominique and Laurel - proceeded to drag her from the bed; she struggled but they lifted her with ease.

“We’ve had enough,” Kay announced to Danny as they carried her from the room. She’d given up struggling, resigned to her fate with a frown on her face.

The group exited the house and Laurel shoved Danny’s feet in a pair of trainers. Once there was no chance Danny could escape and bolt back to her room, the three girls all but dropped her onto her feet.

“You’ve been in your room since after your thing with Laura. It’s not healthy. You need sunlight and friends,” Dominique said, pushing at Danny’s back to get her to keep walking, “So we planned this intervention as a picnic.”

That managed to draw a small smile from Danny. They approached a large area of field covered in old rag blankets and six massive coolers of food. There were ten more sisters strategically sat around the blankets to defend them from any intrusive Zetas. In all, at least thirty members had been gathered. Once seated and their plates piled high with various goodies, Kay began proceedings: “An important tradition we have is rallying together and telling sisters to sort their shit out.”

“We all agree it was kinda harsh Laura broke up with you even though you weren’t even dating,” Laurel continued. Danny glared.

“But you gotta stop this ‘poor me’ stuff. The freshman was an idiot. Rise above it,” Dominique finished.

“Plus, we have a job to do. Y’know, ‘Operation Rescue Elsie from Evil Bloodsucking Fiends’. So, once we’ve finished here, we’re putting our heads together and doing something useful. Okay?” Kay’s tone was light and she was smiling but her dark eyes were serious.

Danny began to smile, despite herself, and nodded.

“One more thing,” Dominique presented Danny with a slice of pie, “I don’t care how much it reminds you of the tiny, eat some goddamn pie, because it’s the only comfort food I’ve known you to eat and you’ve forgone it for far too long.”

In spite of her chiding tone, Danny took the pie and had a forkful, humming as she tasted the delicious food. She smiled the widest she has in days.

“Thanks guys,” she said, her blue eyes sparkling.

“Don’t get all mushy, Lawrence,” Laurel said, causing the other sisters to laugh.

“Just shut up and eat your pie, Danny,” Kay added. Danny punched her lightly on the shoulder, but did as she was told, the smile never leaving her face.


End file.
